


Dumb and Dumber

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gwennik, Love, Romance, Smut, Truth, briame, fix it fic sorta, fuck dumb and dumber, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: ** This work is RPFEver wonder what the cast REALLY thought about that ending? Nikolaj “Braime Shipper” Coster-Waldau couldn’t have been impressed.This fic explores how the cast “really” felt about those season 8 scripts and episodes and how Gwen helped Nikolaj deal with his anger and frustration.(If you hate D&D you’ll love this one! It’s going to roast them and their shit writing the whole way through)
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 222
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a one shot started and noticed something similar was already out there. As I was feeling sad about scrapping it this idea came to me and I couldn’t resist getting started. I hope to update frequently with shorter than normal chapters to keep it rolling.
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think of this idea. I can’t be the only one who loathes the dumbass D’s ;)

“I fucking hate them,” Nik seethed into the phone. “Is this a joke? Have you read the whole thing? I keep waiting for them to call us laughing and then send the real script. I don’t think I can do this. I need to call them and get them to fix this mess. I should do th-“

“Woah cowboy, slow your roll,” Gwen interrupted. “Take a deep breath. No, I literally mean take a deep breath - inhale -“ He did as instructed. “Now exhale.” He let the air out. “Good. That’s better. So here’s what we are going to do,” she began. “We need to vent. I’m just as pissed off as you are and we have to get it out. So check your calendar and tell me when and where we can meet?” Gwen was always his voice of reason - at least when he gave her a chance to be. Often he was too far gone to reel back in though. 

“Will this venting thing include alcohol?” He asked. “Because I can’t get through it without loads of booze.” 

“Oh it will most certainly include alcohol - the hard stuff,” she replied. 

“Good. So we have the table read next Wednesday. What if we both head to Belfast a couple days early, say Monday? You can come to my place - I’ve already taken over the lease and I have a spare room if you need to stay,” Nik offered. 

“I’ll bring the tequila,” Gwen replied. “Hopefully by then I’ll have stopped crying,” she added. 

Her tone had turned serious and Nik knew she wasn’t kidding around. “I am so sorry they did this to you. To Brienne,” he said softly. 

“I shouldn’t be whining, what they did to Jaime is so much worse. Fans are going to lose their minds,” she sighed. 

“At least there’s that kiss,” he tried to offer hope. “What was with that puking emoji you texted me?” Nik asked with a laugh. “I know you’ve always wanted to kiss me, as much as Brienne wants to kiss Jaime.” 

“Projecting much?” She scoffed. Nik wouldn’t admit it but he had wanted to kiss her far longer than he should have. He would also never tell her that she was the unspoken reason his marriage was essentially over. Gwen didn’t even know that him and his wife were legally separated. No one knew but their girls. They still lived together and coparented, even took trips to see their respective families together. But all they were at that point was glorified best friends. It had been extremely difficult to tell their daughters but they were mature and smart so they actually understood. It likely helped that not much had really changed from their perspective. Neither him or Nukaka has started seeing anyone new so it was basically much of the same without the sex. Their love life has become pretty much non existent anyway before they truly decided to officially end it, so again - not much had changed at all. 

“Oh come on, I’m a great kisser,” Nik boasted. “Which means Jaime is also a great kisser - Brienne won’t know what hit her.” 

“Brienne will hold her own,” she replied defiantly. “She might not have much experience but she’s good at everything she tries.” 

It was pretty funny that they had moved quickly into their usual arguing and banter, but it was Nik’s favorite thing in the world to do. “Oh I have no doubt,” he flirted back. “Are you okay though?” He added, more softly. “This is a decade of our lives and years of hard work. Endings are so hard, even when they are good ones. I’m worried about how so many people are going to react to this fucking shit show.”

“Oh I know. My heart is breaking for Kit and Emilia too. And Nathalie. Conleth. Even Vladimir got completely hosed. As if the Night King dies in one damn episode,” she snorted in annoyance. 

Nik laughed at how worked up she was getting. “Save some of that for the venting session,” he teased. “Right now I’m worried about you. Talk to me Gwen.” 

“I can’t believe how emotional I have been,” she sighed. “I went for a walk after I read it all, just to get some air, and I ended up out there for 3 hours, wandering around aimlessly. I felt absolutely gutted and so lost.” 

“I wish I was with you now,” he said. “I think it would just feel better to be near each other.” 

They were never sentimental like that with each other, so it surprised him when she agreed. “I think you’re right. I’m trying so hard to hide it from everyone here so I don’t give anything away. I can’t wait to be with someone who knows everything so I can just let it all out,” she growled. 

“Yep, I’m exactly the same. I’ve been so moody and I’m blaming it on global warming,” he laughed. 

Gwen let out one of her loud cackles. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard her laugh. There was nothing quite like it. He would be counting the hours to Monday when he would get to hear that laugh in person as they roasted the “script.” It was such a complete joke he couldn’t even think of it as being real. 

“The hilarious part is that you can use that and anyone who knows you would absolutely buy it,” Gwen said, still laughing. “If you walk around mumbling something about President Trump and fake news it would really sell it.” 

“David, Dan and Donald - Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest,” he joked. “I don’t even know which one is the worst anymore.” 

“I’m not going to lie - I think Donnie might have done a better job with the scripts,” she snorted. “He would have wrote himself in a cameo but he couldn’t have possibly fucked things up more than our bosses did.” 

“A cameo? He would have put himself on the iron throne.” They were both laughing hard at that point. 

“Would it have been that much worse than Bran Stark?” Her words came out in between snorts and chuckles.

“Oh god, you make a good point,” he roared. His side was hurting from laughing so hard. 

“Dammit, I’m crying again,” Gwen wailed dramatically. “But this kind of tears is okay.” They took a few minutes to calm down. “I really have missed you,” she sighed, as the laughter faded away. 

“Me too,” he admitted. “But the one thing I’ll give those egotistical bastards is that at least we get to work together lots.” 

“And episode 2 is beautiful,” Gwen added. “But that’s all Bryan. He respects our characters as much as we do. I love that guy.” 

The wheels were already turning in Nik’s mind about how he was going to play his parts. “I have big plans,” he said. “I can’t wait to tell you about them.” 

“So Monday then,” she stated. “I can’t wait.” 

“Yes, Monday, just let me know when you land. I’ll come get you at the airport,” he offered. 

“Only if I get control of the radio,” she replied. “I can’t listen to whatever it is that you listen to these days.”

“I’ll make an all Madonna playlist,” Nik teased. 

She laughed one last time, “And I’ll love you forever.” Nik didn’t miss the way those words hit his chest, even if she was just joking. “See you soon.” 

“Night. Call if you need to talk before then, okay?” He wasn’t ready to hang up but he knew it was time. 

“You too. See you in a couple days.” With that she was gone and it felt like the sun had gone under a cloud once again. It was only two days until he would see her though. It was going to be a night of drinking and shredding the shoddy writing and multiple character assassinations. Nik knew it was also going to be emotional, filled with sadness and anger but he couldn’t imagine sharing it with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words on the first chapter. I’m doing my best to piece together things I remember from almost two years ago with this one so bear with me 😂 I’m making the assumption that Nik’s description of the scripts coming on an app and disappearing when they were done with them is accurate. So I’m assuming they got the whole thing at once and then the episodes would disappear after the episode was filmed. Not sure if this is entirely accurate but that’s what I’m going with :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! 😘❤️

“Tonight is a free for all, tomorrow I talk some sense into you, deal?” Gwendoline announced. They had arrived back at the home he was renting for the filming season 20 minutes earlier. She had put her things in the spare room and changed into more comfortable clothes, before joining him in the kitchen with an unopened bottle of tequila. She set the Lunazul Blanco on the counter and proceeded to crack the lid. 

“Am I getting out shot glasses? Or the blender and mix?” Nikolaj asked. He wasn’t a huge fan of tequila drinks or tequila in general but he didn’t mind the quick buzz after downing a few shots. 

“No one has time to make margaritas tonight, bring on the shot glasses - or,” she tipped the bottle to her lips and took a swig. “We just pass it back and forth.” She passed it over and Nik shrugged then took his first sip. It actually wasn’t bad, a bit citrusy and there was something else like maybe vanilla. It was sweeter than he remembered tequila being too - clearly she had made a good choice. “So have you looked in the chat at all?” Gwen asked, referring to the group text chat that included the majority of the cast. 

“I took a peek,” he replied. “People are being, uh, well, quite conservative so far. It’s like everyone is afraid to say what they really think.” Nik had actually considered poking the hornet’s nest and seeing if he could start something, but he realized that in this day and age people were very cautious of what they said that left evidence behind. If they all raged in the chat and the contents were ever shared it could cause a lot of problems. 

“It will get better when we all talk in person,” Gwen replied, echoing what he was thinking. “For now it’s just light hearted jests and people poking fun, but after the table read when it really hits home I think many will open up.” 

“I know I said it before,” Nik started. “But I still feel like we are going to show up and they will give us the real final two and a half episodes.” They both had another sip. “Did you notice how everything seemed to change about halfway through episode 4? Not just our characters either, but the whole thing turned to shit for pretty much everyone.” 

Gwen nodded. “It was like they suddenly said, well we only have about two and a half hours of show left so let’s see how many characters we can fuck in the ass with no lube before it’s over.”

Nik snorted. “You truly have an eloquent way with words.” 

“I rise to the occasion,” she replied. “Cheers,” she said, taking another sip of the tequila. 

“How many times have you read it?” he asked her, as they took their phones and the bottle to the living room to get more comfortable on the couch. 

“I’ve only read the whole thing once, but I’ve read episode 2 a few times because it really is so beautiful,” Gwen said, smiling brightly. Her eyes darkened, “I don’t know if I can read that scene in 4 again. I know I’ll have to eventually to learn those few lines, but it’s just too horrible.” 

“I’ll be there with you the whole time,” he offered. 

“Yeah, playing the character that’s breaking Brienne’s heart,” she sighed. “I know it’s not you, but you’ll be the one saying those awful things which makes it so much worse that it is you - am I making any sense here?” 

“Of course you are,” he said gently. “But those fuckers don’t get to hurt us like this. We need to lean on each other and get through this and not give them any satisfaction,” he growled. The tequila was kicking in and the anger came with it. “They get off on upsetting people. They think they’re so clever and amusing with their fucking smug smiles and massive egos. Some of the directives in that script are just disgusting and embarrassing.” 

“Like the one about Jon and Sansa failing geography? Or where they say that the Iron Throne was just a dumb bystander and not the target of Drogon’s wrath?” Gwen asked and he nodded. “They’re so fucking lame. They remind me of a couple of high school bullies who think they are hilarious but no one else is laughing.” 

“Who do you think got the worst ending?” Nik asked. “Top three.” 

“Jaime, Cersei and Dany,” Gwen replied right away. “What they did to Jaime and his redemption arc was fucking stupid and so ridiculous. Cersei Lannister would never die that way. She would have had her ass on that throne and let Drogon melt her with it before she ran away and got flattened by bricks. And Dany - murdered by the man who is supposed to be madly in love with her - Emilia must be heartbroken. I know you’re not a Dany fan, but come on - tell me that wasn’t bullshit.” 

“That was Cersei’s ending. It should have been either Jaime or Tyrion killing Cersei, not Jon killing Dany,” he replied. “I’m not saying Dany shouldn’t have died, but they got that all wrong. Arya could have killed her. Or Varys - who, by the way, is my third choice after Jaime and Cersei.” 

“Yes!” Gwen yelled emphatically. “Varys - the smartest, sneakiest mother fucker on the show from day one. There’s no way he’s outsmarted by anyone. That was complete crap.” 

The more they talked, the more tequila went down and the louder and more animated they got. A few hours in they had drank half the bottle and Nik was so fucking wasted he could barely stand up. In fact, when he did try he got in two steps and stumbled. Gwen tried to catch him but she wasn’t in any better shape and they both ended up in a heap on the couch. “Where were you trying to go anyway?” she asked, through a fit of loud giggles. 

“To get my laptop,” he replied. “Imma gonna send Thing One and Thing Two an email,” he slurred. 

Gwen bust out laughing again. “You can’t type like this,” she snorted. “Besides, what are you going to say?” 

“Dear David and Dan,” he started. “Fuck you. Nik.” 

Gwen stared at him and he stared back at her and then they both burst into a fit of laughter. “You should just call them and say that,” she giggled. 

“Okay - I will,” he replied, reaching for his cell phone. 

Gwen dove at him and knocked the phone out of his hand, landing on top of him with a grunt. “You can’t,” she hissed. “I was kidding.” 

Her breasts were pressed into his chest and her lips were only a few inches away from his. Nik’s head was so fuzzy from the alcohol, but one thing was very clear to him - he wanted to kiss her, really, really badly. She wasn’t making any attempt to get off of him so he tested the waters by inching a little closer to her lips. When she still didn’t back away he made his move. Nik slipped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down to close the gap. Their lips touched and it felt like an electric spark exploded between them. No one could ever say the two of them lacked chemistry. 

Maybe it was his inebriated state, but Nik was pretty sure the kiss was incredible and not at all the sloppy drunken kiss it could have ended up. He pressed into her lips eagerly and Gwen kissed him back just as fervently. When he opened his mouth her tongue was right there to meet his and he drew her inside, twisting and then sucking sensually. He felt like his whole body was instantly 20 degrees warmer and it didn’t take long for him to start to get aroused. 

Somehow he found the restraint to pull back and end the kiss. He didn’t jerk away or end it abruptly, it was calm and well timed. “Wha - what was that?” Gwen stammered, looking shocked and surprised by what had just happened, even though she’d been a very willing participant. 

“Just rehearsing a bit,” he replied with a shrug. Nik seriously impressed himself thinking on his feet that way. 

“We should go to bed,” she announced, still not moving off him. It wouldn’t be much longer and she would be able to feel his dick growing hard if she didn’t get up soon. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. “Our own beds,” she added with a flirty giggle that made him think she didn’t want separate beds any more than he did right then. 

Clearer heads prevailed somehow and he found himself helping her up. “You’re right,” he agreed. “We should sleep.” 

It was a challenge but they somehow managed to get to the spare room where Gwen was sleeping without falling down or knocking anything over - though they did bump into the wall on several occasions which they both found hilarious. “How come you only have two bedrooms this year?” she asked. 

Normally Nik rented a three bedroom so both girls would have their own rooms when they visited and Gwen knew that. “Got a good deal,” he lied. “We’ll make do.” The truth was Nukaka wouldn’t be visiting so the girls could stay home with her or visit him one at a time if they wanted to. There really wasn’t a need for the extra bedroom anymore. “Sweet dreams,” he added, watching from the door as she stumbled to bed and crawled in. 

“Night,” she called out. Nik turned off the light and shut the door and slowly made his way to the next door and into his own room. He pretty much did a face plant into bed and was out in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been really fun to write so far. During this chapter alone I had something come to me that I hadn’t considered, but I’m going to enjoy having that idea shape the next chapter and explain some of the PR stuff that seemed off :) 
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this. And I hope as I delve further in that it will become cathartic in a way, particularly for those like myself who just can’t seem to let it go 😂😂
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts and conversing with you so please feel free to let me know what you think 😘😘❤️❤️

“How’s your head this morning?” Nikolaj asked as Gwen joined him in the kitchen the next morning. 

“Nothing an entire pot of coffee won’t fix,” she said, heading right for the counter where he’d already brewed some. 

He’d already taken drugs to help the pounding and it was mostly gone. Nik was just thankful he hadn’t got nauseous at all. He normally didn’t, but he didn’t really drink tequila so he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

She sat down at the table after filling the biggest mug in the cupboard. It wasn’t like Gwen to beat around the bush, so it was no surprise when she just came out with her first question. “Did we kiss last night?” 

“I don’t remember much from last night,” Nik lied. The truth was he remembered everything, including their kiss. 

“Liar,” she immediately called him out on it. 

Nik sighed. “Okay - yes we did kiss last night,” he admitted. “I apologize for that - apparently I can’t handle tequila as well as I tolerate a good single malt.” Gwen appeared to be thinking. “What’s going on in your mind right now? Talk to me,” he pressed. The last thing he wanted was for things to get weird between them. He knew he needed his best friend to survive the shit show to come. 

“I liked it and I’m feeling guilty,” she replied with a shrug. “I know it was wrong, but it was also quite amazing so I’m feeling really conflicted.” He loved how she was so in tune with her emotions and feelings and could express them so easily. He also loved that she was willing to share her thoughts with him, even in a precarious situation like the one they were in. 

“We can keep it between us - Giles doesn’t ever have to find out,” Nik replied. “He’s a good guy.” He really did like Gwen’s partner Giles Deacon. He was funny and charming and most importantly - he treated Gwen really well. 

By the time he was finished speaking Gwen was looking at him really strangely. “I wasn’t thinking about Giles,” she said slowly, still giving him that weird look. “I was more concerned about your wife.” Those penetrating blue eyes were piercing right through him. “What’s going on?” 

“Why aren’t you concerned about Giles?” Nik defelected. 

“You first,” she shot back stubbornly. 

“Nukaka and I are separated,” he replied. There was no point in trying to evade her questions because she wouldn’t give up until he told her the truth. Gwen knew him too well and he was pretty easy to read in general so he would never be able to hide it, not that he wanted to anyway. 

“No you’re not,” Gwen shook her head. “You still live together - I know that for a fact. You were just in Greenland with the her and the girls and her family.” 

Nik rubbed his face. “Yeah, it’s a bit complicated,” he said sheepishly. “Neither one of us has anyone else right now so not a lot has changed. We’re still friends. We live together in separate rooms. The girls are the only ones who know besides you.” 

“Hmm,” was her only reply. 

Nik narrowed his eyes. “Hmm? That’s all you have to say?” 

She grinned at him. “When you don’t have anything nice to say -” she let her voice trail off and followed it up with one of her signature cackles. 

“Out with it. I can take it,” he prodded. 

“I think you’re scared, that’s all,” Gwen said with a shrug. “You’ve been with her for like twenty something years and it’s comfortable and easy so you just stay.” Of course she was mostly right. “But it’s really not my business anyway, so if it works for you both then go for it.” She paused for a moment and then added, “I know a little about that.” 

“Does this mean you’re going to tell me what’s up with Giles now?” Nik asked. 

She nodded. “Giles and I are partners, but it’s well, it’s more of an emotional and supportive type of relationship than it is romantic or sexual.” 

Nik wasn’t sure what she meant. “I don’t think I understand.” 

“Come on, you have to know Giles is gay,” she scoffed. “He’s basically my gay best friend, not actually my boyfriend.” 

“Hey, I thought I was your best friend,” he replied, pouting. 

“You’re my straight best friend,” she said with a laugh. 

“So wait -” Nik thought for a moment. “Does this mean we actually don’t have anything to feel guilty for?” 

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” Gwen replied with a nod. “But that doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again - any time soon.” 

He didn’t miss how she added the ‘anytime soon’ part to the end of that. “Oh God no,” he agreed. “At least we know the Jaime and Brienne kiss will be sexy,” he added, taking the focus back to their characters like he had the night before. He did agree with her sentiment that it probably wasn’t the right time for them to be exploring feelings beyond friendship. Nik wouldn’t fight it though - if it happened, it happened. He actually had a feeling it would happen sooner, rather than later - call it a hunch. 

“Let’s talk about that,” Gwen said, jumping on board. “How do you feel about it?” she asked. “I’ve been trying to wrap my mind around what they were doing there and honestly, I’m cynical because, well, it is David and Dan.” 

“I’m the same way,” he agreed. “I wonder if it was just their way of being even more cruel to fans who love Jaime and Brienne together - give them what they have been waiting for and then rip it to shreds in the very same episode.” 

“Fuck them if that’s true,” Gwen spat angrily. “Fans are so passionate and they have supported us from day one. They don’t deserve to be played with that way.” 

“Do you think some of them will just be happy that Jaime and Brienne actually give into their feelings for one another?” Nik asked. 

“I’m sure some will. But I’m willing to bet others will wish it never happened once they see how things turn out,” Gwen sighed. “I do love that it was Brienne’s choice though,” she continued. “And that it was Jaime.” She wrinkled her nose, “Don’t tell Kristofer but I’m so glad nothing happened with Tormund.” 

Just hearing her admit that was truly heartwarming for him. Gwen could be complicated sometimes and she loved to tease him and punish him. She knows how much he adores Jaime and Brienne and the idea of them being together, so she often bugged him about Brienne and Tormund, or Brienne and Dany, or Brienne and Cersei - pretty much anyone but Jaime. Nik always knew she loved their characters together the most, but it was always special to hear her actually admit it. “I was kind of hoping for a full on macho fight for the hand of the maiden,” Nik said, only half joking. “But I will admit, one of the few things I enjoyed from the script was how Jaime basically shuts Tormund down - like, hell no motherfucker - I’ll go make sure she’s okay, not you. And then all Tormund’s whimpering after - I did so enjoy reading that.” 

“Of course you did,” Gwen laughed. “It’s just so sad,” she moaned. “There really were some great moments early on and then they just forgot how to write.” 

“The scene with Brienne finishing Jaime’s story in the book was pretty incredible,” Nik admitted. 

“Yes,” she exclaimed. “I love that part so much. I love that she was able to set aside what happened and do her job - and to finish his story in a way that was her truth because of how she loved him and respected him.” 

Nik nodded in agreement. “But there’s just so many other things they got way, way wrong. I feel like I’m so angry about those things that I can’t appreciate the special moments as much as I should,” he moaned. “And I really think that’s how the fans will see it too. They are going to miss out on appreciating the great stuff because it will be overshadowed by the fucking lame shit.” 

“I think that’s why we have to really sell it,” Gwen said with a sigh. “We might not agree with everything that was written, but I honestly believe it’s our duty, out of respect for what a great show it is, or was, to make sure we try to help fans see the good - maybe even by making the bad seem good.” 

“I’m going to get us both another coffee,” Nik announced, standing up. “And then you’re going to dumb that down for my simple brain and explain what you’re thinking, because I have no doubt that you’re exactly right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thanks for the amazing and fun conversations ❤️❤️❤️ You all are amazing 😘😘

When Nikolaj returned with their refilled mugs of coffee Gwen was looking at her phone. “The text group is blowing up,” she explained. He set down the cups and then picked up his own phone off the table and started to read. The first text that started the explosion was from Emilia - Who is getting fucking wasted with me after this table read tomorrow? Sophie was the first to respond with - Let’s get our drink on bitches, which was followed by Nathalie - I’m definitely going to need some wine. A lot of wine actually. A couple of the guys responded next. Kit with - I’ll bring the Jameson and Conleth simply said - I’m in. “Well? You want to get your drink on again tomorrow night?” Gwen asked. 

He didn’t answer her directly, instead he responded in the group text - A bottle of Red Brick Single Malt and I will be there. There was a flurry of emoji responses to his joke right away. 

“Oh my God, is that actually a real thing?” Gwen asked with a laugh. 

Nik nodded. “It is. Unfortunately I don’t actually have any with me and it’s an American brand so there’s no way I’ll find it here - but I’m definitely buying some the next time I’m in the states.” 

She laughed again and then typed her reply - I’ll come, but only if everyone refers to me as Lord Commander all night. There were more emojis and Daniel replied - Sure thing Ser Gwendoline. A few more people responded and then things finally started to die down. “Well it sounds like things are going to get wild at our hotel tomorrow night,” Gwen commented. The entire cast that was in town for the table read was all put up by the show at the same hotel. For filming they had to find their own accommodations, but when they had to fly in for short, special events like the table read and the premier they were provided a place to stay. 

“More so than usual?” he asked with a chuckle. Things tended to get rowdy whenever a bunch of them got together after not seeing each other for a while. 

Gwen nodded. “There’s a lot of venting that needs to be done.” 

“Won’t Dipshit and Dorkface be around?” he asked. Obviously Dan and David wouldn’t be partying with them, but if they were staying in the same hotel they would need to be careful once the alcohol kicked in. 

She laughed again. “I thought it was Dumb and Dumber?” 

“That does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” he replied. 

“I actually heard they were flying out right after the table read. It was the only day they could both be in town at the same time and they have flights back to LA tomorrow night,” she explained. 

“Oh they’re sooooo busy,” he sneered. “I guess that’s why the last half of the script would be better to wipe my ass with than act out.” The script was totally digital this year, but Gwen laughed at his joke anyway because 99% of scripts were given out on paper. “Okay, so back to your idea,” he said. “Distract me before I get too worked up again.” 

“Right, okay, so what I’m thinking is this,” Gwen started. “We both know that most fans are not going to like the ending. Braime fans, Jon fans, Dany fans, Cersei fans - that makes up a huge chunk of our viewers and it’s not pretty for any of them, among many others.” He nodded in agreement. “But like I mentioned before - there really are some beautiful moments for many of those characters early on - except Cersei - poor Lena really got fucked hard.” 

“She’s barely in the season at all,” Nik commented. Lena had no scenes in the premier episode at all. At least he had the surprise appearance at the end. She had a few small scenes in the second episode, nothing again in the third episode which was the battle, another small part in episode 4, and a decent role in episode 5 where their characters died together. Overall, her scenes all season would only add up to a few minutes total - not the amount of time a main character who had been on the show from day one should have been given. 

“So anyway, Dany has some nice scenes with Jon and Jorah, we have the incredible episode 2 stuff, and Jon has some great scenes with the Starks too. Those scenes are all amazing and special, but I fear they will be overshadowed by how things turn out for all those characters,” Gwen continued her explanation. “What I’m thinking is that we really need to promote our asses off in a positive way. When they ask us about the ending and what we thought we need to say it made sense, or even find a way to avoid the question but reply in a positive and exciting way. We have a huge influence on fan view. Obviously there are many free thinkers that will make their own decision, but there are also many who will be persuaded because they feel that connection with us and essentially worship our views.” 

“Let me get this straight - you want to lie to fans?” Nik asked. 

Gwen sighed. “Not exactly. I just want to pump up whatever we can and keep things positive.” 

“Don’t you think that’s just setting them up for even more heartbreak when they see the ending?” he asked. He wasn’t so sure he was on board with this idea. 

Gwen gave him a look, pleading for understanding, “You know we can’t just walk up to the press and say - yeah, the ending is shit - but please watch anyway.” She thought for a moment. “We can’t change the ending. We have no way of doing that as much as we would love to. It is what it is and it’s out of our hands. But what we do have the ability to change is perception. We can change our own perception and we have the power to change others as well.” 

“I’m listening,” he said, curious about where she was going with this train of thought. 

“Let’s start with you,” she said. “You are pissed, absolutely livid, about something you can’t fix.” He shrugged and nodded - it was an accurate statement. “I know you. I know you very well and I know what’s going to happen. You will carry the weight of your anger and resentment and it will get heavier and heavier with each day that passes. Then one of two things will happen - it will finally crush you or you will explode to push it off. Neither of those things have good outcomes for you or for the people around you.” Nik enjoyed when she delved into his brain because she often pointed out truths he didn’t even recognize himself. “This is the last chance we have to work together on this show,” Gwen added softly. “I want to enjoy it and I want you to enjoy it too. That won’t happen if you can’t let this go.” 

Nik understood what she was saying and he knew she was right but he didn’t know how to fix it. “But I don’t know how to let it go.”

“You have to convince yourself, somehow, that the ending makes sense,” Gwen said gravely. “We can talk it through as long and as often as you need to and I’ll help you because honestly, it will be good therapy for me too. But by the time PR rolls around you need to be able to answer questions and control what you’re feeling right now.” 

“Or I just act,” Nik said. “It’s the one thing I’m good at.” He thought for a moment. “We can try what you’re suggesting, but I really don’t believe there is any possible way I can convince myself the ending is anything but a dumpster fire. I do understand what you were saying about influencing others perception though, so if it comes down to it I can act. I can pretend. I can say the things that need to be said, even if I don’t feel them.” 

“I think that’s fair,” Gwen agreed. “Are you prepared to be called a hypocrite? And for fans to be upset with many of the things you’ll need to say?” 

He laughed. “I don’t think I ever say the right thing anyway. I say one thing and this side is mad at me, I say something else and the other side is mad at me. I can’t win either way - so I’ll say what I need to say and ignore the fallout I guess.” He shrugged. “I’ll never please everyone, but if I can make it a little better for some than I’m willing to try.” 

“Wouldn’t it be amazing if we could just be totally honest about how we feel in this business?” she asked, looking a bit sad. “I know it’s impossible and part of our job is to make sure our work is a success, not just for ourselves but for everyone involved. So we remain professional about things. We say stuff we don’t always feel. We try to convince ourselves it’s okay.” 

“It’s never okay though, is it?” he said softly. “It never feels good when it’s not coming from your heart.” 

“Promise me you’ll always speak from the heart,” Gwen said, meeting his eyes with a very vulnerable look in her eye that he wasn’t used to seeing. “I mean, between us, when it’s just you and I there’s never any pretending or avoiding the truth. We say what we really feel. Okay?” 

He nodded his head slowly. “I promise.” The only problem was - he was already breaking that promise with all the feelings he had for her that were locked away in his heart. But how does a man tell his best friend he’s in love with her when he can’t fathom the thought of damaging what they have?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments so far, it means so much to me. I watched the table read video to try to make sure his chapter somewhat accurate but then filled in the blanks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

While Gwen was showering the next morning in her hotel room the anxiety started creeping in. The show had booked them rooms for two nights, so Nik was just a few doors down with Rory and Liam between them. Most had arrived late and Gwen actually hadn’t seen anyone other than Nik yet because she had put on her pajamas early and tried to distract herself with books and the telly. 

He had stopped by around 9pm to say goodnight and stayed for about twenty minutes. Gwen could tell he was having some trouble navigating her mood. It wasn’t because he didn’t care or didn’t understand - it was because he still hadn’t been able to move past the shock and anger stage quite yet. Gwen still felt those things, but she was mostly overcome with the dread of finality at that point. It was really hitting her that this was it. Everything they did from that moment on would be the last time they did it. The last table read, the last filming season, the last wrap party, the last PR tour and more. 

There were people she adored that she might never see again. Rory was a good example. He was a pretty big loner who loved his solitude and she knew once they were done working together the chances of ever seeing him again were pretty slim. They didn’t even have any scenes together for the final season, so she didn’t know how much she would see him anyway. 

She also thought a lot about Nikolaj. Gwen was thrilled that they got to work together so much in the final season. The battle episode would likely take the longest and they would both be a big part of that. They were also heavy in episodes 2 and 4 - so she had that to look forward to. Once filming was done though she worried they would only see each other sporadically and that was a hard pill to swallow. They didn’t even live in the same country. 

Normally it cheered her up to be around Nik, but the night before she was so down that he just ended up being a constant reminder of what she was losing. She finally had to lie and say she was tired so he would leave. She felt even worse once he was gone - to the point she actually considered calling him and asking him to come back, but he would have thought she was losing her mind. 

Am I going crazy? Gwen wondered as she shampooed her hair. There were times in the last few days she actually believed she might be. She had a therapist she had visited to get through a rough patch several years earlier and she had considered giving her a call on more than one occasion the last 72 hours. She had learned in her life that needing someone to help you sort out your thoughts and inner turmoil was not a sign or weakness, but a coping mechanism just like any other way people dealt with their emotions. 

She had put it off because she was hoping that being around other cast members who understood, many of whom would be feeling similar things as her, would be therapeutic. It had definitely helped to vent with Nikolaj, which was why she had been able to put some of those feelings aside to enter a new stage of grief. 

Gwen quickly finished getting ready and realized it was a good hour before she actually needed to head to the studio. She knew there was no way Nik would be ready to leave yet so she sent a text saying she would see him there and headed out. It was several blocks from the hotel, but she decided to walk and get some fresh air and Starbucks along the way. 

By the time she made it to the studio there were a few cast members hanging around outside. She walked up to John, Pilou, Liam and Ben and they exchanged hugs and hellos. She was glad to be around Pilou and Liam because they were absolutely hilarious and she knew they would lighten the mood. She found it interesting that not one of them brought up the script or any of their character’s fates. It was as if none of them wanted to think about it or talk about it until they absolutely had to and that was fine by Gwen. 

Slowly more and more cast members started to arrive and gather on the ramp outside the front doors. No one seemed to want to be the first to go inside. Several were getting in a final cigarette while they had a chance and there was a lot of laughter. Still - no one brought up the final season at all. In the past she could remember milling around chatting about their character’s arc and the good and bad surprises they had read about. There were always a few who didn’t look at the script at all and the table read would be the first they found out what was going to happen. She glanced over sadly at Kit because she knew he was one of those people and he was in for a heartbreaking moment. 

“Well hello Lord Commander,” a deep voice said. She turned to see Rory beaming at her. They shared a quick hug and started to chat happily, soon joined by Joe. 

She had to excuse herself momentarily to squish Alfie with a hug. “I’ve missed you so much,” she gushed, squeezing him tight. Before moving back to continue chatting with Rory and Joe she looked around for Nik and still didn’t see him. For the love of all things holy please don’t be inside giving anyone a piece of your mind, she prayed. Even when it was time to go in she still hadn’t spotted him. 

They were led to a big boardroom where a huge table was set up covered in scripts and name tags. As soon as they moved from outside into that room the mood changed instantly. It was serious and sombre and Gwen could feel the nervous tension in the room. People slowly started to find their seats and as she sat down between Liam and Conleth she saw Nik come in with Peter and the two of them sat across the table, with Bryan Cogman. 

There was a part of her that was happy that Nik wasn’t sitting beside her because she was pretty sure she would be spending the entire read trying to make sure he was behaving. But also because during the emotional scenes she was pretty sure she would break down if he touched her. She didn’t even think she would be able to look across the table at him. 

As soon as they were all settled Dan and David stood at the front of the room and started their little speech about how everyone was a family except they all got along blah blah blah. Gwen had her cellphone on her knee and she just happened to glance down to see a text from Nik. He didn’t often use emojis but she saw 3 large pukey faces on her screen. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing and discretely texted him back - BEHAVE!!!!!!! 

When the god awful speech was over and they got their obligatory laughter from the group the Ds sat down and everyone clapped. She didn’t miss the fact that Nik barely clapped, and actually wondering if some of the clapping had been because their speech was over - thank God. As the clapping died down Conleth pulled her over for a quick squeeze. Gwen was glad she had him beside her because he was just the sweetest man, yet he kept it real. 

She sucked in a deep breath and it all began. Gwen made sure to follow along closely so she didn’t miss any of her dialogue as Bryan Cogman read all the in between parts and each cast member would read their own lines. 

She managed to get through the council part where Brienne stands up for Jaime, as well as most of their other parts in episode two - until the Knighting scene. The tears hit her and she couldn’t hold them back. Thankfully she didn’t have anymore dialogue because by the time Nik said “Rise Brienne of Tarth, a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms” and the entire room burst into cheers she had tears running down her cheeks. She already knew she wouldn’t have to work too hard to be emotional during that scene. 

As Bryan moved on Nik caught her eye and gave her a smile and a nod. She knew he was wishing he was beside her and in that very moment she was wishing the same, even though she’d had reservations about the idea to start. Liam and Conleth were both being very sweet and supportive, but they just weren’t him. 

It was interesting watching Kit react to many of the shocks and surprises. It was pretty clear that most had read the script except for him. She didn’t look forward to him finding out that Jon kills Dany. 

Even though there were cheers and laughter in reaction to many of the events that happened and the commentary in the script Gwen still got the sense that most were on edge. Obviously some were quite happy with their story, whereas others were trying to hide their true feelings. There was a lot of body language that didn’t match the looks on people’s faces. 

It was almost time for Jaime and Brienne’s love scene and Gwen suddenly felt nervous. The commentary in the script made it quite obvious what was about to happen and just glancing around she could see the smiles creeping onto people’s faces. That gave her some comfort because she knew most of the cast was supportive of Braime. 

The moment arrived and Nik said his first line, “You didn’t drink.” 

“I didn’t drink,” she repeated - and so it began. Gwen actually enjoyed every moment of the bickering back and forth between Brienne and Jaime. As soon as she got into character and started reading her lines all her anxiety melted away and she felt happy. It reminded her of season 3, though the sexual tension was obvious. 

Gwen glanced over at Kristofer who was pouting when they got to the part about Tormund. “It’s bloody hot in here,” Nik said, which was followed by a bunch of snorts and snickers around the table, that only got louder as Cogman read about Jaime’s struggles with his shirt. But as soon as Bryan read the part where they kiss the room absolutely erupted into cheers. Gwen almost started crying again at the level of support from her friends in the room. She actually gave Nik a flirty look and he returned it, relaxing enough to at least enjoy a good moment. 

Unfortunately it didn’t last long and she found herself crying again during the goodbye scene. It wasn’t just the scene itself but the realization that it was her very last table read moment with Nik. They would still have lots of filming to go, but this was the last time she would sit there in a room full of their peers and as Brienne, read lines with him as Jaime. That was it. Conleth had hold of her hand and Liam was passing her tissues when it was over. She felt a bit foolish for being so emotional, but she wasn’t the only one with tears in their eyes. 

Not long later she got to repay the favor when Conleth read Varys last lines and tossed his script onto the table. She put a hand on his knee to let him know she understood everything he was feeling. He had cracked and she could tell he was livid about what had happened to Varys. From that moment on she started to notice a few others who weren’t hiding their disgust as well as they were at the beginning. Everyone was remaining professional, but there was a feeling of intensity in the room, like something was building and needed to burst. She could only hope they would all survive until they were far away from their bosses first. 

Gwen had a few more lines and got through them, but got misty eyed again with the white book scene. She had avoided looking at Nik through the rest of his scenes because she just couldn’t emotionally handle anything else by that point. She was a very empathetic person and all the pain, anger and frustration was getting to be too much. She would apologize to him later and explain if he thought she hadn’t been supportive, but Nik knew her really well and she expected he would understand. 

Getting through the last of the final episode felt like it was taking forever. She wanted to get up and walk out. She needed air and she needed to breathe. It was all so heavy and emotional. She knew Kit was crying without even looking at him and all she wanted to do was hug the poor guy. Moments of anger would creep in during times like this when she knew people she cared about were hurting. Gwen honestly hadn’t expected the table read to be as difficult as it was, even with the moments of levity to break things up. 

Finally it was over and there was one final round of applause before people stood and started chatting and comforting one another. She engaged in a bit of it, but quickly excused herself to the loo. When she came out of the stall Emilia was standing at the mirror. They caught each other’s eye and she turned around. Gwen quickly washed her hands and the two of them embraced. “I’m so sorry,” Gwen whispered to her friend. 

“I need a bottle of wine,” Emilia sniffed, hugging her tighter. Gwen was happy to have confirmation that being around people who understood was great therapy. 

When they exited the restroom people had already started to leave. “Have you seen Nikolaj?” Gwen asked Lena when she got outside. 

“He took off like a bat out of hell - would barely speak to me, or anyone,” she replied. “He’s not handling this well is he?” 

Gwen shook her head. “He’s so angry. I’m surprised he didn’t slash Dan and David’s tires on his way out,” she added with a whisper. 

“I tried to talk to him last night, but he wasn’t in the mood,” Lena said. “He needs you,” she continued. “He listens to you. He talks to you. Promise me you’ll get him through this?” 

Gwen looked into Lena’s eyes and she could see how much the woman cared about Nik, like he really was her own brother. He was an amazing guy and everyone on the cast adored him. They also knew he could be a bit of a diva and a hot head and Gwen could tell that Lena was just as concerned as she was that Nik would get himself in trouble. “Are you drinking with us tonight?” Gwen asked. “Maybe we can sneak him off somewhere and talk some sense into him together?” 

“I can’t,” she said sadly. “I’m on my way to the airport now actually.” Lena gave Gwen a quick hug. “Please give him a hug and kiss from me and keep the dumbass out of trouble.” 

“I’ll do my very best,” she promised. As soon as Lena was gone Gwen looked at her phone and saw a text from Nik - Meet me at the hotel valet in an hour. We need to talk. She let him know she would be there and slipped her phone into her pocket, wondering what he wanted to tell her that would require them driving somewhere away from the hotel?


	6. Chapter 6

“So where are we going?” Gwen asked after climbing into Nik’s car. “We aren’t ditching the party, are we?” She honestly didn’t care that much if they missed the party because she was really worried about his mood. “I mean, if you don’t want to go and you need some company, I’m okay with that,” she added, wanting to make sure he knew she would be there for him. 

“I’m just going to find somewhere quiet to park. We need to talk.” His reply was rather uninformative. 

“About today? The table read?” She asked. 

“No, not that. But we can talk about that on the way if you want,” he offered. 

Gwen sucked in a breath. If it wasn’t about today, what could it be about? She wondered. And did it have anything to do with why he seemed even more upset? Or was that part all related to the table read? “Are you okay? That was rough.” 

“Was I awful?” He asked in response. “Was it noticeable that I couldn’t even listen to them speak without wanting to punch them in the face?” 

“Welllllll,” she drawled. “It was noticeable to me, but I do think you did a pretty good job of keeping it hidden. Until the end at least.” She glanced over at his profile while he drove. “Lena sends her love,” she added. “She’s worried about you.” 

“Shit. I have to find her later and apologize. I totally blew her off trying to get the fuck out of there,” he groaned. Gwen knew he adored Lena and would be feeling very guilty. She also knew Lena would understand because she was a pretty fucking awesome person. 

“You’ll have to call. She’s left for the airport already,” Gwen said gently. 

“Fuck. Okay, I’ll ring her in the morning,” he sighed. “I just couldn’t keep up the act so I had to leave.” 

“She’ll understand. Don’t stress.” Gwen reached over and patted his knee. She felt his leg tense when she did and quickly pulled her hand back, worried she had scared him or something. “You weren’t the only one that was upset. Conleth is going to rip them a new asshole once the liquor kicks in tonight. Did you see when he tossed the script on the table?” 

“I did,” Nik snorted. “I was like he just said ‘fuck it all’ and I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who agreed with him.” 

He turned down a side street and then made a left down another street that ended at a little park. It was almost dark and Gwen didn’t see anyone around. He stopped the car and killed the engine, then unbuckled his seat belt to turn and face her. Gwen did the same and they looked at each other for a moment. “You were really angry today,” she stated. “Was that the worst of it? Do you think you can find a way to begin letting it go?” 

Nik surprised her with a smile. “You look beautiful,” he said, reaching out to touch a strand of her hair. 

“Uh, thank you?” She said, questioning his change of subject and the compliment. 

“I feel better when I’m with you,” he said. 

Gwen felt goosebumps on her skin, but a warm flutter in her heart. “Nik? What’s going on?” She whispered. “Why are we here? Alone.” 

“Because I need to tell you something,” he said, still being cryptic. “You made me promise we would always be open and honest with each other and there’s something I’ve been keeping to myself.” 

Gwen suddenly felt nervous. She had absolutely no clue what he was going to say and she didn’t think she could deal with anymore bad news. “Will it make me sad?” She asked. “I can’t handle any more sad.” 

He licked his lips. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, I mean, I hope not. For me, it’s scary, but it makes me feel excited and really good.” 

“Oh my God,” Gwen groaned. “Just tell me already. You know I don’t have any patience. I need to know before I lose my mind.” Sometimes it took him forever to get to the point and she would try to wait it out and be polite, but not this time. She needed to know what the fuck he wanted to tell her so she could get rid of the knots tightening in her stomach. 

“It’s not something I can just blurt out,” he replied. “I mean, I could, but it wouldn’t feel right. I need to work up to it so you’re going to have to put on your big girl pants and wait it out.” 

“Oh fine,” she pouted. His voice was really serious but patient and calm so she decided to give in rather than push him harder. She was probably wasting more time interrupting anyway. 

Gwen’s pout gave way to a smile pretty quickly though, because he had a really adorable half grin on his face that was both charming and sexy. It was that same look he would give her when she was mad that could melt her instantly. She both loved and hated what that look did to her and he knew it. 

“When we kissed the other night, how did it feel?” He asked. 

Wait, what? That was not what she where she was expecting the conversation to go at all. “Seriously?” Gwen eyed him suspiciously. Was he just trying to get her to admit it was sexy as hell so he could make fun of her? 

“Okay I’ll go first,” he offered. “I can’t stop thinking about it. It felt absolutely amazing. When we were there in that room today, with all the crap swirling around, that’s where my mind went to when I couldn’t take it anymore. Pretty much all of episode 6 I was thinking about your soft, warm lips, the way you tasted, and how I felt.” Gwen couldn’t breathe. What is happening? Is he serious? “Now that you know I’m not setting you up for anything, you can be honest with me,” he finished, giving her a knowing look. 

Fuck. How did he always know what she was thinking? He already knew how she felt about the kiss. He needed to hear it though. He’d already opened his heart up and no matter how scared she was she had to reciprocate. “I’ve thought about it too,” Gwen admitted. “I thought you just did it because you were drunk and being a goof.” She chewed her lip for a moment. “But, uh, I liked it. Probably more than I should have or ever would have admitted if you didn’t go first.” 

There was a moment of silence and it was scary so she panicked. “Nik, should we, should we really be doing this? Right now? With filming coming up and everything?” 

“You’re the one who wanted honesty,” he replied with that damn grin and a little shrug. “Have you changed your mind?” She shook her head slowly. “Good. Then it’s time.” He reached for her hand and she let him take it in his warm soft grip. “I think I’ve known this for longer than I want to admit, but Gwen - you’re more to me than a friend. You’re more than my best friend. I’m falling in love with you.” 

“How do you know for sure?” She blurted out. “We’re going through so much right now. We’re leaning on each other more than we ever have. There’s an ending coming up and we’re clinging on to that, scared of losing each other when this whole thing is over. How do you know it’s not just those things? How do you know you’re falling in love with me?” 

He leaned in and captured her lips. This time they were both fully sober and clear minded. This time she knew it was real and she knew his intent. Gwen closed her eyes and leaned in, letting him take it deeper. Their tongues brushed once, then again, and again, over and over until she was dizzy with feelings she didn’t know she could possibly feel for him. This time she didn’t question the feelings because like him, she knew what they meant. 

Nik pulled back and then moved in one more time for another long tender kiss. When he pulled back again he touched her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “That’s how I know. You felt it too, didn’t you?” Gwen lifted her hand and placed it over his. Then she looked into his eyes with tears forming in her own and she slowly nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, um, what’s the plan for the rest of the night?” Gwen asked, smiling happily. “Are we still going back to the hotel to drink with the others?” 

Nik would have gladly sat there in the car alone with her all night, but he also didn’t want to miss the therapy venting session and he knew Gwen didn’t either. They both needed it as much as they needed each other’s company. “I might want to kiss you again first,” he said with a grin. “But after that we should head back and see what everyone is up to.” 

She looked a bit nervous all of a sudden and it didn’t take him long to figure out why. “What do we tell people? Should we say anything?” Nik had actually been wondering the same thing, even before he told her. It was part of why he’d been hesitant to tell Gwen how he felt, on top of the fact that he didn’t want to hurt their friendship. “I have to talk to Giles before it gets out and you -” her voice trailed off. 

“Yeah, I have to get my shit together first don’t I?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a fact. “Why don’t we just keep it between us for the time being? It will give us a chance to sort out our personal lives first.” Gwen was already nodding. “Once we have that part taken care of we can decide if it’s time or if we want to consider waiting until filming is over.” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about that too. Maybe it’s best to keep it to ourselves and make sure everyone’s focus is on filming this final season and making the best of the mess first,” she replied. “Besides,” she added, giving him a sly look. “It might be kind of sexy to sneak around, don’t you think?” The demure smile on her face was killing him. 

Nik let his mind wander to how it would feel to try to sneak kisses, touches and looks when others weren’t watching. It made him buzz with excitement. Even though it wouldn’t be the end of the world if they did get busted, there would be an adrenaline rush that came with trying to hide the truth and worrying about getting caught. “I like the way you think,” he said finally. “So I guess this party tonight will be the trial run.” 

“Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself? Especially once the booze kicks in?” she asked. 

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine,” he shot back. “But will you?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Please. Women are much better at this sort of thing - I assure you.” 

“Mmm, hmm,” he muttered skeptically. “We shall see.” 

Gwen reached over, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. She attacked his mouth aggressively and it actually took him a moment to recover and give it back. The level of lust and passion was practically explosive and he felt like he just couldn’t get enough of her. He has wanted one more kiss before they left and he was certainly getting a memorable one. 

He was barely able to control the urge to rip off her clothes and take her right there in the car and things got ever more challenging when he felt her hand move between his legs. Nik was already half hard and her expert touch had him fully aroused in no time. Gwen stroked the length of him through his jeans, while she also stroked his tongue with hers. 

All of a sudden his wild fantasy turned to a nightmare when she pulled away abruptly. She gave him a saucy look and licked her lips seductively. “All night, every time you look at me, you’re going to remember that and think about how it will feel without your clothes in the way.” 

Nik groaned in frustration but he had to give it to her. “Well played, well played,” he said with a sigh. Part of him wanted to spar back by slipping a hand down her pants, but she had won round one and he respected the game. 

He started the car and headed back towards the hotel, hoping his dick would shrink to a much less noticeable size by the time they got back to the valet. It took a couple extra circles around the block while Gwen laughed and made fun of him, but finally he was ready. 

“John and Kristofer have adjoining rooms - that’s where everyone is meeting,” Gwen explained. “And Daniel is getting me some wine. Is there something you want?” 

“Aw, how sweet. Your little squire taking care of you,” he teased. “I actually think I might just have beer tonight. Have him grab me some Guinness please,” Nik requested. 

“Beer? Really?” She gave him a suspicious look. 

“We’re in Ireland, the birthplace of Guinness,” he shrugged, making an excuse. “Might as well enjoy something homegrown.” The truth was, he could pace himself much better on the heavy stout and he wanted to make sure he was fully functional if the opportunity presented itself with her later that night. He didn’t want to admit that to her though, or seem presumptuous. 

“Every heard of Irish Whiskey?” She muttered as she texted Daniel back while Nik pulled up to the valet. 

They got out and he handed his keys over, then they headed right for Kristofer and John’s rooms. It seemed as though most were already there and they could hear the talking and laughter as soon as they got off the elevator. The door was ajar on the first room and Nik pushed it open.

They walked in to hear a loud booming voice say, “What the fuck was that shit about being a family and how we all like each other? No one likes you Danny boy - you fucking cunt.” Rory never pulled any punches and he dropped the C-word almost as much as his alter ego the Hound. 

“Rory said CUNT,” Sophie yelled. “Time to drink bitches.” There was a loud chorus of hoots and hollers and everyone with a drink in their hand tipped it back. There were wine glasses, shot glasses, tumblers and beer bottles. 

“Here you go,” Kristofer said, handing him and Gwen each a shooter. “Welcome. Jagerbombs - drink up.” 

Nik turned to Gwen and they clinked the little glasses and then downed the shot. As he handed back the empty glass he saw a piece of poster board up on the wall and realized someone had made a drinking game. Kristofer saw him eyeing the list. “Nathalie and Emilia’s idea,” he laughed. “We’re all gonna be wasted.” 

“Look,” he said to Gwen. “We made the list.” The fourth thing said ‘Whenever Nik and Gwen bicker.’ It was right before ‘whenever Sophie takes a selfie’ and right after ‘Anytime Conleth brings up the weather.’ 

“Do you think I can’t read?” She drawled. 

“Actually, sometimes I do think that,” he shot back. “Line? Line? What’s my line?” He teased. “That’s all I heard when we filmed season 3.” 

“That’s because your arrogant ass could never just stick to what was scripted,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “A good actor knows when to improvise,” Gwen said, mocking his voice. 

“Can we improvise this whole fucking season?” Pilou called out. Everyone started laughing and then drank again to celebrate their bickering. 

The room was buzzing with energy as they got louder and more willing to say what they really felt when the alcohol started kicking in. Daniel arrived soon after them with more booze, including what him and Gwen had ordered. Nik grabbed a Guinness and started to wander.

He had a lengthy conversation with Carice. Her character was one of the few that actually had a meaningful and heroic demise. She was feeling ‘survivor guilt’ essentially, even though, ironically, her character died, because she hasn’t succumbed to the disastrous shit a lot of others were written. “I keep wondering what I did to deserve it when so many others got fucked,” she said sadly. 

Nik slipped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a little hug. “Don’t worry, we can still be friends,” he teased. 

A little later he spent some time with another fellow Dane and chatted with Pilou. “At least we’ll get to have some fun together for my final scene,” he commented. 

Nik agreed. “I do enjoy a good sparring scene.” If he looked beyond the stupidity of the scene itself and focused on filming - Pilou was right, it would be enjoyable. “It’s amazing how Euron washed up at that exact spot at just the right time,” Nik laughed. 

“And how Jaime somehow makes it all that way fatally wounded,” Pilou added with a chuckle.

“Why would Jaime Lannister die in a sword fight when there was a pile of perfectly good bricks to finish him off?” The two of them laughed together at the absurdity of it all. 

“Fans are smart and critical. This shit won’t go over well at all,” Pilou replied in Danish. The two of them often slipped into their native tongue when they chattered, often to the dismay of others who couldn’t understand them. 

He heard Gwen laugh and caught her eye from across the room. Nik had a sixth sense for always knowing where she was in a crowd, but even if he didn’t, he loud, adorable laugh made it pretty easy to spot her. She was talking to Alfie, Kit and Joe so Nik wanderer over to join them for a bit. “Hmm, let’s see,” Nik said as he walked up. “We have the cockless hero of Winterfell, the shot down proposal, the man who has to murder his crazy girlfriend and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Fifty fifty right now. But alas, I have arrived to tip the scales in the favor of Team Fucked in the ass.” 

“And who are you?” Kit asked. “Overly obsessed sister fucker?”

“The man who had his seven season redemption arc jizzed on by David and Dan actually,” Nik replied with a grin. They all started chuckling and Gwen’s laugh took over the room. It was so warm and it made everyone smile, no matter what their mood was. 

As the night progressed the room started to thin out so eventually they could all fit fairly comfortably in one room. There were a lot of very drunk people, but Nik wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t sure about Gwen. She actually didn’t seem too bad from what he could tell though. At one point he spotted her heading over to the other room. She must have known he was watching her because she shot a flirty look over her shoulder. 

Nik quickly pretended he needed another drink, even though his beer was still half full and he followed her. She was peeking around the corner, waiting for him and Nik walked faster, right behind her and into the bathroom on her tail. He shut and locked the door behind her. “Well, you got me here, just like you wanted,” he said, crossing his arms. 

Gwen gasped. “Me? You followed. I had nothing to do with it.” She batted her eyelashes at him. That was all it took for him to attack. He grabbed her and pulled her against him and then found her warm, eager mouth. He could taste the sweet wine when he explored her with hungry kisses. “Oh God, that was too easy,” Gwen laughed, as they parted. 

“I’m not the least bit upset that I’ve clearly lost this round,” Nik replied, lowering his hands to her ass. He squeezed and then pulled their groin areas together, grinding lightly against her. Then he dipped his head to her neck and sucked lightly on her soft, warm skin until she moaned. 

“I think maybe it’s time we left this party and started a more private event,” she whispered near his ear. Her breath tickled his jaw and it made him groan with pleasure. 

“My room or yours?” he replied. Before she could answer they heard the sound of someone trying the door handle. “Fuck,” Nik hissed softly. “Uh, we might be a few minutes - “ he called out. 

Gwen gave him a horrified look. “What the fuck?” she snapped. 

“Gwen is puking, I’m just making sure she’s okay,” Nik added. 

That got him a hard punch in the shoulder. “I’ve only had three glasses of wine all night,” she grumbled softly. 

“Go with it,” he mouthed back. 

“Oh my God - you fucking owe me,” she whispered angrily. She proceeded to make some gagging sounds. 

“There, there, it’s okay - let it all out,” Nik said loudly. 

“I hope she’s okay,” a voice said from outside the door. Nik was pretty sure it was Hannah. “I’ll go use the other bathroom.” Gwen made a few more gagging sounds and then Nik peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. 

“I’ll make it up to you as soon as you’re naked,” he whispered. “Come on.” He took Gwen’s hand and they snuck out of the bathroom and then out the door of John’s hotel room into the empty hallway. “It’s such a shame you’re under the weather,” he said, sending a quick group text to tell the others they had to leave. “It’s a good thing I’m here to take care of you,” he added suggestively. 

“You’re going to be taking care of me in the fucking hallway if we don’t hurry.” She gave him a tug and they rushed down the hall. Nik prayed they didn’t run into anyone around the corner because he couldn’t wait to strip her naked and fuck her hard.


	8. Chapter 8

By some huge stroke of luck they managed to make it safely to Nik’s room without running into anyone. There was another small problem though - those thin hotel room walls. The entire cast knew who was in the room next to them so Nik was well aware that he was smack in the middle of Rory and Pilou. Luckily he knew Pilou was still at the party and Rory was so drunk when he left that he had likely passed out - but if either of them were awake in their rooms they would surely figure things out pretty quickly, which meant that him and Gwen would NEVER live it down. 

“Just how loud are you?” Nik gasped, pulling away from the groping and kissing that had ensued the second the door shut behind them. 

“Why would you assume I’m loud at all?” she asked, trying to suppress the very laugh that had made him assume it in the first place. 

He rolled his eyes. “You don’t do anything quietly, I can only assume sex with you is the same.” He bit his lip and groaned. “Normally I would be all for hearing each and every sound you make at full volume, but if Rory or Pilou hear us - we’re fucked.” 

“Maybe we should try to sneak to my room. At least if Liam or Carice hear me it’s coming from my own room,” she suggested. 

“Yeah, that would work,” he drawled sarcastically. “Then the only mystery to solve would be who was the stud making you scream like that.” 

“Don’t get too cocky there STUD,” she laughed. “I scream for my vibrator too.” 

“Oh good, shall we tell them that? Gwen, it sounded like you were having a great time in your room last night. Yes, I sure was. Just me and my little purple friend,” he said, mocking her voice. 

She shook her head. “It’s actually more of a pink color, or there’s the blue one, and that little silver bullet thingy and the big black -” 

“Oh my God, stop - you’re killing me woman,” Nik interrupted. His dick was already rock hard and all her talk of sex toys was causing a very uncomfotable strain in his jeans. “Can we just try really hard to be quiet?”

“Oh I can be quiet if I need to - but can you?” she asked, giving him a challenge. 

“My voice won’t go above a whisper,” he replied, smirking at her. 

“We’ll have to try this game again sometime when it doesn’t actually matter how loud we are,” Gwen replied, as she reached for his cock and stroked him through his pants. She licked her lips in a very suggestive manner. “I’m willing to bet I can make you very, very loud.” He wasn’t even going to bother trying to argue with that because the thought alone of her taking his dick in her mouth was enough to make him want to scream. Gwen popped the button on his jeans and released the zipper. He felt his dick expand out into the newly created space as it was freed slightly. She reached inside his jeans and stroked him again, this time it was only his underwear between her hand and his shaft. Nik felt his knees start to grow weak with her touch. “Did you want me to give you a little preview?” she asked, licking her lips again. 

“Yes,” he groaned. “No wait, no - definitely not,” he corrected himself quickly. There was no fucking way he would survive a blow job right then. He was practically edging already and she hadn’t even touched his skin yet. “I believe you. You win,” he offered. 

“Oh come on, that wasn’t even a challenge, not in the slightest,” she pouted. 

“Next time, next time,” he gasped. She was still rubbing him, up and down. “I’ll try harder next time, I promise.” Nik knew from the amused look on her face that he was acting pretty pathetic, but he also knew exactly how to fix it. He needed to turn the tables. 

He went for her shirt and pulled it off. As usual she wasn’t wearing a bra under it. There were times he couldn’t help but stare at her shirt and the outline of her nipples in the fabric. Now he was starting at the real thing once again. He had seen her breasts a few times when they filmed the tub scene because the things they had stuck on to cover her kept falling off from the water. Eventually she just quit trying to put them back on. That was a lifetime ago though and he hadn’t really been thinking about her in a sexual manner that day. 

His swift movement dislodged her hand and Gwen gasped when he attacked one of her nipples and sucked hard. By the time he moved to the other breast she was panting and he finally felt in control of the situation. Nik dropped to his knees and worked on removing her pants. Once he had them off he spun her around to get the full effect of her sexy panties. They might as well have been a thong for the amount of her ass the material actually covered, not that he was complaining at all. He squeezed her mostly bare cheeks and then gave the left one a little smack. Gwen moaned so he did the same to the other side and she moaned again. “Someone likes it a little rough,” he commented, adding that fact to his mind for another time. 

He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh until he felt the lace and then gently slipped a finger inside. Gwen spread her legs to encourage him and give him more room to work. She was wet and slippery on his fingers and Nik had to take a minute to calm himself. It was going to feel so good to get his cock in there and have her juices all over his shaft. 

He grabbed her thighs and spun her again, so her pussy was right in front of his face. He could smell her desire and he wanted to taste her - badly. Nik looked up at her and put the finger he’d just had inside her into his mouth and sucked. The flavor of her exploded in his mouth and made him feel a bit dizzy with how much he craved her. 

That little taste wasn’t going to be enough. He needed more. Nik yanked down her panties and shoved his face right between her legs. His tongue eagerly probed her and he didn’t miss the sigh that escaped her. He could have stayed there all night and devoured her, but he forced himself to move away after a good, long appetizer. 

Nik rose to his feet and quickly removed his clothing. Then he took her in his arms and tucked his face into her neck. He tasted her again in different spot, drawing his tongue over her throat before he covered the area with an open mouthed kiss. With a quiet giggle Gwen escaped his grasp and gracefully made her way over to the bed, where she pulled back the blankets and climbed in, laying in the middle of a sea of white linen sheets. It was her not-so-subtle way of telling him that she was ready. 

As Nik approached the bed he froze for a moment to take in the beauty of the magnificent creature lying there, waiting for him. Her body was like no other woman he had ever seen. Her graceful neck, those incredible, sculpted collarbones, her long, lean torso, and those insane legs that went on and on - she was unique, special, magical - like a fucking unicorn and she was right there - his for the taking. 

Even though he wanted to pounce and fuck her like an animal - something made him pause. This was their first time and he needed it to be memorable. He also needed to make absolutely sure it was fully consensual. “Gwen, do you swear you only had three glasses of wine like you said?” he asked. 

She gave him a strange look. “And that Jagerbomb when we first got there, but yeah, that’s all.” 

“You’re not drunk?” he asked. 

She shook her head and smiled at him - she understood what he was doing. “Wow, you really are one of the good ones, aren’t you?” She held out her hand to him, “I promise you I’m not drunk and I know exactly what I’m saying when I tell you to get over here and make love to me.” 

After a sigh of relief and a long deep breath he finally stepped towards her and reached out to take her hand. It was finally time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly not one of my best, but I wanted to end the smut cliffhanger for you all :) Hope you enjoy anyway ❤️

Nik couldn’t believe how good it felt to be inside her. It was different than any woman he’d ever been with before, but he didn’t know exactly why. Was it that they just fit together better? Was it because it was a much anticipated first time? Or was it because he was madly in love with the gorgeous, sexy, brilliant woman he had the pleasure of making love to? 

By the time they were united he quit caring about how loud she might be. He no longer cared if they got caught, if anyone heard or if they had to endure merciless teasing for months to come - all that mattered to him was pleasing her. Every time he pushed deep into her Gwen moaned softly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open and the look of bliss on her face was turning him on all the more, to the point he had to keep himself still for a while or risk exploding. It would have been so easy to just give himself up to her warmth and that wonderful tightness, but he refused to make this about himself. He would do whatever he needed to do to make sure she was fully satisfied. 

Nik reached down and stroked her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did he tangled his fingers in her short, silky hair and dipped his head to kiss her. Gwen’s tongue fluttered against his. Her mouth was soft and warm, but very eager as well. It felt incredible to know she desired him as much as he did her. He lowered his body until her could feel her breasts brushing against his chest as they continued to kiss. Gwen moved her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and then into his hair, when she gripped him tightly, as if she was afraid he might try to pull away. 

When Gwen started to rock and swivel her hips he had to decide if he could hold on or if he should make her stop. She was rubbing her clit against him, slow to start and then a bit quicker, letting him know she was getting close. Nik pulled out and laid his shaft over her nub, rubbing back and forth as she continued to grind at the same time. When he was confident he could outlast her he slipped inside her again. She gasped and closed her eyes, leaving one hand resting on his shoulder, while she lightly grazed his back with the other. 

Nik plunged deep inside her, deep into her exquisite warmth and that tightness he craved. She moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek, the light puffs as she gasped and panted, and then the sweet sound of her voice, whispering in his ear, urging him to give everything he had. In her quiet moans he heard his name, Nik, and it was a sexy reminder she was well aware it was him bringing her to the edge and it was him that she wanted to be with. 

He somehow held on even longer than he thought possible and quickly gave himself a mental pat on the back for not embarrassing himself. His balls were already starting to tighten though, when he felt her body jerk and heard her gasp again. He watched her face as she came and he knew she was struggling to do it quietly. He looked forward to when she wouldn’t have to hold back at all. He couldn’t wait to hear all her loud and marvellous splendor. Gwen wasn’t quiet - ever - and it was one of the things he loved most about her. She could engage an entire room with her laugh or hold the attention of anyone with her captivating and commanding voice. His wished so badly she could have been herself, but he appreciated her effort to keep their secret. 

Nik also wished he could have let her enjoy her blissful moment without taking more from her, but he couldn’t make himself stop thrusting, not when he was that close. He felt her arms wrap around him and Gwen held him tight as he came, exploding with a grunt. He allowed himself to melt into her embrace and they both soothed each other as they enjoyed their sweet release and the sleepy blissful feeling that came afterwards. 

Even though she was holding him Nik had his elbow down on the bed to bear his weight and not crush her. Eventually his body was just too weak and spent to hold himself up any longer so he dropped down and rolled to the side, but as he did he rolled Gwen with him, not ready to break their union just yet. He was growing limp inside her, but he wanted to preserve the moment as long as he possibly could. 

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to scream,” Gwen groaned, rubbing her smooth thigh over his. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” he replied, smiling at her. “You could have - I honestly wouldn’t have cared.” 

“Liar. Maybe not right then,” she giggled. “But when our neighbors started banging on the door you would have.” 

“Perhaps,” he admitted. “But I really can’t wait for the whole world to know you’re mine.” It was the truth, he did want the world to know they were together sometime soon, but they had agreed to keep things secret for a while and it was probably best. 

“I’m yours, hmm?” She gave him an amused look. 

“I’m yours, you’re mine - however you want to say it,” he laughed. “I’m not normally the jealous type, but I actually think you could make the green eyed monster come out,” he admitted. “I feel strangely possessive. I know it’s not an attractive look, but I can’t help it.” 

“Well luckily I have the fact that other women still think you’re married on my side for now,” Gwen joked. “But I am the jealous type - though I’ll never admit it at the time - I would just make you pay.” 

“That actually sounds fun in a masochistic kind of way,” he sighed. “Hey, wait, why am I having to pay?” 

“Uh, because you’re a huge flirt,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s not true,” he shook his head. “That’s only with you.” He leaned in to kiss her and nipped lightly on her lip as he pulled away. “You make me crazy. You do something to me that I can’t explain. I do things I shouldn’t. I say things I shouldn’t. I think things I reallllllly shouldn’t.” 

“Well that’s all in the past now,” she said softly, tracing a fingertip over his cheek. “Now I can make all those naught fantasies into reality,” she cooed.

“Some of them are pretty disgusting,” he laughed. “I’m definitely a pervert.” 

“Good, just the way I like it,” Gwen purred. If it wasn’t so late he could have made love to her again. There was a stirring in his loins already, though it would have taken some foreplay time before he was fully ready again. Instead he slipped out of her and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. 

“Go to sleep before it’s too late,” he joked. She laughed but followed that with a yawn as she rolled over and then wiggled her ass close to him. “Night,” he said softly, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Night, “ Gwen whispered. He was pretty sure she fell asleep quickly, but it took a long time for him to finally drift off. He laid there listening to her soft breathing and enjoyed the rise and fall of her body in his arms. Eventually he yawned a few times and finally fell asleep. 

When Nik woke the next morning he picked up his phone and quickly realized there were a bunch of messages in the group chat. Normally he would have ignored them until he had a chance to go through them and catch up, but he saw Gwen’s name and decided he had better check it out. “Uh oh,” he muttered as he started scrolling through. 

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked with a yawn, reaching for her own phone. 

“People are looking for you,” he explained. “Hannah went to check on you this morning and she’s worried because you didn’t answer.” His stomach churned with nerves. They couldn’t get caught in the first 24 hours of their secret relationship - how pathetic would that be? “What are we going to do? How can we sneak you back to your room without getting caught?” 

“You’re such an amatuer,” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes at him. He watched as she tapped her phone screen and then saw the reply pop up in the group chat. 

“I’m fine,” he read her words out loud. “Nik took such great care of me last night, I got him coffee this morning to say thanks. We’re drinking it in his room if anyone wants to join us.” By the time he was done reading Gwen had slipped out of bed, put on one of the robes from his bathroom, and was starting to make a pot of coffee with the complementary supplies. “Why the hell would you invite people to my room?” he grumbled, searching for clothes in case someone showed up. 

She turned around and looked at him in amusement. “First of all, I didn’t give them a room number so only a couple people actually know what room you’re in. Secondly, it made it seem far less suspicious if it was an open invitation.” Nik shrugged in agreement - she made good points. Gwen walked over with a mug of hot coffee and handed it to him with a cocky grin. The grin faded when there was a knock on the door. “Well fuck,” she muttered. 

“Way to go Einstein,” he drawled, giving her a smirk. He was actually more amused at how her plan had gone to shit than he was worried about who was at the door. He crossed his arms and looked up at her, “So now what?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sadly, the finale of that two part fic was a bit of a flop 😂 I’m glad some of you still enjoyed it though. Thanks to those who read it 😘
> 
> Hopefully this will make up for it though. I had a few suggestions of who should be at the door, but I had planned this one all along ☺️

“Get your pants on and answer the door,” Gwen hissed under her breath. “I’ll be in the bathroom. Just go with it.” She made sure to gather up all her clothes off the floor and then ran into the bathroom and shut the door. 

“Be right there,” she heard Nik call out to whatever dumbass was actually joining them for coffee. “Oh Alfie, hey,” he continued a moment later. “Come on in.” 

“Gwen, you can come out,” she heard Alfie call out. 

Well fuck, she thought. “Oh hi darling,” she drawled, waltzing out of the bathroom, still wearing the robe. “I was just changing. Spilled coffee all over myself,” she lied. 

The look on Alfie’s face told her everything she needed to know even before he spoke. “Cut the crap Darling,” he drawled back, mimicking her voice. “You two are so busted.” 

“Busted? What do you mean?” Nik interjected, shooting her a look that said - ‘you fucking suck at this.’ 

Alfie wandered over to the coffeemaker and helped himself to a cup and then turned around, smiling, looking very proud of himself. “I have spent more than a few nights of heavy drinking with her,” he said, pointing to Gwen while speaking to Nik. “There’s one thing that I know for sure - she NEVER drinks coffee when she’s hung over. It’s the weirdest shit. Something I would never forget because I bug her about it all the time.” Gwen’s heart sank. She fucked up and there was no covering it. “So,” Alfie concluded. “Either Gwen wasn’t actually drunk last night or she wasn’t bringing coffee for the both of you. One way or the other - you two are hiding something.” Alfie looked around the room. “Judging by the fact the bed looks like it was slept in by two people and you’re probably wearing a robe so no one will see you in the same clothes as yesterday -,” he gestured at Gwen again. “I’m guessing you two were getting your freak on last night.” 

“Eww, don’t say it like that,” Gwen scoffed. 

Alfie raised his eyebrows and took a sip of coffee. He looked amused, “So is that confirmation.” 

Just as Gwen said “yes,” Nik said “no.” They looked at each other and she sighed. “We’re busted. There’s no point in trying to dig out of this hole. He knows.” 

Nik looked irritated. “Well we could have tried a little harder,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe you slept here, but we didn’t do anything. Maybe you just laid in bed while we watched a movie and then you went to your room. Maybe I fucked a hooker last night,” he finished. 

“Oh that last one, yep, you might have been able to sell me on that,” Alfie chuckled. 

“Oh because fucking a hooker is so much better than fucking me,” Gwen snapped. 

“No, you’re much cheaper,” Nik shot back. They glared at one another until finally he cracked and started laughing. “I’m sorry,” he apologized between laughs.

“You are not,” Gwen snorted. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“Okay you two are seriously fucking weird,” Alfie said. 

“We really are,” Nik agreed, slipping an arm around her waist. Gwen put her hand over his. It actually felt way better than she ever would have expected for someone to find out about them. It was likely because it was Alfie. Her sweet, funny, charming Alfie, who she adored deeply. “So now what?” Nik asked. 

“Well, your secret is safe with me,” Alfie said. “So how about I go to your room and get you some clothes so you can safely continue this ruse?” he said to Gwen. 

Gwen glanced over a Nik and he nodded. He understood and was giving her permission to explain the truth to Alfie. “Listen, it’s really sweet that you would kindly cover for us, assuming we’re actually having an affair, but I think we should clear that up first.” 

“You don’t have to explain yourselves to me,” Alfie said quickly. “You’re adults and free to do whatever you choose. Of course I don’t want either of you to get hurt, especially you,” he added, looking sadly at Gwen. “I know these things don’t often work out well for the other woman. But anyway, it’s none of my business and you have my word that I won’t tell anyone about it.” 

“It’s not like that,” Nik said, shaking his head. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but Nukaka and I are separated. Well, kind of. We still live together - it’s a bit complicated, but our marriage is over.” 

“Oh,” Alfie looked surprised. “I’m sorry to hear that. Or maybe not?” he added, looking back and forth between them. “I have a feeling this was a long time coming with you two? Or am I wrong?” 

Nik nodded and glanced at Gwen. He had that look. That big puppy dog in love look that made her heart skip a beat. “Probably longer than it should have been,” he admitted. “But nothing happened between us before now. We weren’t having any sort of affair.” 

“Fair enough,” Alfie nodded. “And thank you for being honest with me.” He smiled at Gwen. “So, Queen, tell me what you want to wear today and give me your room key. I’ll be a fucking ninja. In and out. Undetected.” 

“I love you,” she gushed, walking over to give Alfie a hug. She picked up her room key and handed it over, then told him where to find everything she needed. 

Once he was gone Nik walked up and hugged her from behind. “Did you really need to give the poor guy that much detail on which pair of underwear to bring you?” he teased. “The ‘red ones’ would have been enough I’m sure. Not ‘the red lace brazilian cut panties that show half of my ass, with the v-front and the cut out at the back,’” he said, mocking her description. 

“It’s important that I get the right pair of panties,” she said with a laugh. “The wrong pair of underwear can totally ruin a perfect day.” 

“I did like the sound of this pair he’s bringing. Maybe you can model them for me?” he whispered seductively into her ear. Gwen felt her body react to the tone of his voice and wondered how he could affect her so easily. The sex the night before had been amazing and she had planned, or maybe hoped, to wake up to round two that morning. 

That plan still wasn’t out of the question. “Before or after you join me in the shower?” she cooed. Nik was already pulling the tie of her robe. “Stop that,” she said, trying to push his hands away. “Alfie will be back any minute.” 

Nik started kissing her neck. “Nope,” he mumbled. “With that list you gave him we have plenty of time. Besides,” he pushed the robe off her shoulders and spun her around as it dropped to the floor. “This will be quick,” he said, which was followed by a groan as his eyes washed over her body. 

“Well, I don’t usually consider quick a good thing, but in these circumsta - oh,” she gasped as Nik spun her again and bent her over the dresser before she could finish her statement. “This will work,” she muttered, gasping again when she felt his dick push into her. “Dear god,” she moaned, under her breath. She loved the way he filled and stretched her pussy. There was certainly no disappointment in that department. 

Nik had one hand on her shoulder and then other on her hip as he moved with long, deep strokes. She clenched her fists, taking him - gladly, happily, enjoying every second, but trying not to let out the loud moans of pleasure that were building inside of her. When he slammed into her ass with a hard slap she whimpered. “Shhh,” he said, sounding extremely amused. 

Her body was raging, the fire inside her building with every delicious stroke. It normally took some really sexy foreplay to get her going this quickly, but the thrill of trying to be quiet so they didn’t get caught and the time crunch of trying to finish before Alfie returned and interrupted them was really stoking her. 

Nik started to fuck her harder and faster and Gwen felt panic rising, swirling with her building orgasm. There was no way she was going to be able to hold everything in - not with the furious and sexy way he was working her over. “Nik,” she gasped. “I can’t - I’m so close,” she moaned. “I don’t think -” 

The next thing she knew his hand was over her mouth, she was lifted up on her tiptoes as he buried himself so fucking deep, and her vagina exploded with pure delight. Oh - and she bit Nik’s finger, hard. There was a grunt followed by a rather loud “fuck” and she felt his strokes slow and then stop as he gripped her ass with his other hand. 

“Jesus, motherfucker,” he swore, pulling out and jumping back from her. “Am I bleeding?” he whined. She turned around to see him shaking his hand. “What did you do that for?” 

“Well, you put your hand there, so it’s clearly your fault,” she replied with a shrug. “And it was either that or a very loud scream,” she added. 

“Well, I’ll take that last part as a compliment, but fuck that hurt,” he moaned, examining his finger more closely. 

Gwen walked over and took a peek. “Oh it’s fine. I didn’t even break the skin you big baby.” 

Nik scowled at her. “It hurts,” he repeated with a pout. “Kiss it better,” he added, holding his hand out towards her mouth. 

Gwen rolled her eyes, but placed a kiss on each side of his finger where her teeth had left little red marks. “There, better?” 

“A bit,” he mumbled. 

“Good, now get your pants back on before Alfie comes back,” she instructed him as she put the robe back on. 

“Wait, are we still having that shower together after he leaves?” he asked hopefully, as he started to get dressed again. 

Gwen couldn’t believe he was thinking about sex again three seconds after he came, but as she considered his question she felt that familiar stirring low in her belly. She gave him a coy look, “We’ll see.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been contemplating writing a little one chapter thing about Gwen and Nik watching the Golden Globes together since we know Nik was in the London area last night. Would people be interested in reading that? (Perhaps I should have paid a little more attention during the broadcast) 😂

Well over an hour later Gwen could still feel flutters of desire every time her mind wandered back to the slippery fun with Nikolaj in the shower. Several members of the cast had decided to go out together for a late breakfast before they had to start catching flights home. Filming was scheduled to begin in 5 days so there were some just sticking around who were in episode 1, while others wouldn’t be needed for a couple of weeks - or more. 

Gwen’s flight back to London was scheduled for 2pm, which meant by the time they were done breakfast she had to get her things from the hotel and head out. That also meant that she wouldn’t have anymore than a few minutes of alone time with Nikolaj until whenever they were both back in Belfast again. They hadn’t even had a chance to discuss that fact because they were too busy making the best of every second they had left. 

As hard as it would be for her and Nik to be so far apart after taking this new leap forward in their relationship, Gwen was actually a bit excited about going home for a couple of reasons. First, she couldn’t wait to talk to Giles about everything that had happened. It had been a long time since she’d actually had anything significant happen in her love life that was worth discussing with him. Giles always seemed to have some sort of exciting, sordid affair going on to tell her about and she never had anything interesting to add to the conversation. That was all about to change. The second reason she was excited was because she knew the longer they were apart the more they would want to see each other again. Now that sex was on the table the build up and tension of being apart would make things even more explosive every time they were together again. 

Like we need any help with hot, explosive sex, she though, smiling to herself. But if it was this good now, how incredible would it be after a week or so apart? She wondered. 

“Pull yourself together,” a voice whispered, bringing her back to the present. It was Alfie, who was seated right beside her. “If the two of you don’t quit looking at each other like that this whole restaurant is going to go up in flames.” 

Gwen honestly didn’t even realize she’d been staring at Nik until Alfie had called her on it. She looked away quickly, but not before her cheeks flushed and she felt that tingling sensation between her legs. “Sorry,” she whispered to Alfie. “And thank you. Just kick me if I do it again,” she added. 

Alfie gave her a little smirk. “Gladly,” he said. “But you’re going to end up with a lot of bruises.” 

“Nope, I can totally do this,” she assured him. 

Thankfully at that point there was an announcement from Liam. “Check your e-mail mates,” he said. “They sent out the full filming schedule. Subject to change, of course.” They would always get an outline of filming with some dates that were set in stone because the location was only booked for specific times, and the rest could potentially be shifted around due to weather and working around other projects and commitments that certain cast members had. That was one thing she had to give David and Dan. They were actually pretty supportive of cast who had other work going on and would move scenes around sometimes - within reason, of course. 

There was a lot of grumbling and groaning as people pulled out their phones and looked over the schedule. Gwen didn’t bother though. She already knew she would spend a significant portion of the season filming with Nik and that was all that mattered to her. She had desperately missed working with him the last few seasons so she was very grateful that their storylines had finally merged once again. The outcome was not ideal, but she was at least thankful that if she had to endure such heartbreak with Brienne that it was Nik that would be there to support her. 

She also knew that as people wrapped and filmed their final scenes a lot of cast who weren’t actually filming would show up to watch and support them. Gwen would absolutely be there for Alfie, Nik, Daniel, Kristofer and many others - even if she had to fly in just for that day. She could foresee a lot of crying in the year to come. 

A few minutes later she noticed that Nik was having an interesting conversation with Isaac. “Listen to this,” she whispered to Alfie, nodding in their direction. She wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get kicked for looking at Nik so she could eavesdrop. 

“So Isaac, I think we can agree that your character has one of the better endings out of all of us - I’m curious how you’re feeling about all of this?” Nik asked. Gwen rolled her eyes. Nik was in one of his moods and she worried the poor kid didn’t have a chance. 

Isaac surprised her though. “Bran the Broken? Yeah, great ending - but what the fuck?” he said, scowling. “It’s like they couldn’t possibly give anyone a decent end without adding something insulting or degrading.” 

Gwen watched Nik’s face change and she almost laughed out loud. She could tell he’d been expecting Isaac to be happier and maybe even defend the ending of the show. “I actually hadn’t thought of it that way,” he muttered. 

Gwen was even more impressed with Isaac and his maturity when he continued. “Sure, there are characters who got better endings than others, but at the end of the day we’re all in this together. When we go out there and answer questions about the season - we’re promoting the whole thing - not just our own character’s ending. Maybe I’m happy with Bran being King - but does that really matter when Jaime is unrecognizable, same with Cersei, Jon, Dany - almost the entire group of main characters? Besides, you know fans are going to find it absolutely ridiculous that Bran is on the throne. It’s laughable on one hand and it almost makes sense on the other. But then what does that say about Bran’s character? Did he want to be king all along? I’ve spent way too much time trying to make sense of the pile of shit they wrote and I’ve come to the conclusion it will never make sense so I just need to do my job and move on.” 

Once again Nik looked shocked and she couldn’t hold back the snort, which of course made both men look over at her. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “But he was not expecting any of that from you,” she said to Isaac. Nik glared at her. “He was waiting for you to say how great you think the script is so he could rant about everything that’s awful about it - but you beat him to it and now he has no idea what to say.” 

Isaac glanced over at Nik with an amused look for confirmation. “Busted,” Nik muttered, shrugging. 

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Isaac laughed. “But I think it’s a complete shit show and I’m not looking forward to pretending it’s amazing. Sophie though - if you want a good argument - she loves it - the whole thing. You should chat with her next time you see her.” Sophie had left first thing that morning to attend some event with Joe this afternoon. 

“I knew there was something wrong with that kid,” Nik teased. They all knew he was kidding. He adored both Sophie and Maisie. Gwen figured it was the dad in him and the fact he’d pretty much watched them grow up over the last decade. “But I look forward to a lovely chat with Ms. Turner sometime soon.” 

Isaac chuckled and then raised a glass. “Fuck Dan and David,” he said, lifting it high. They had booked a private room for breakfast so there was no one around to hear as the rest of the table also lifted their glasses and repeated the sentiment. There was lots of laughter and glass clinking to follow and not long after people started saying their goodbyes. 

“Are you going back to the hotel or straight to the airport?” she asked Alfie. 

“Airport” he replied. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” Gwen said sadly. She always felt sad when she had to part with him. 

Alfie hugged her and whispered in her ear, “Please be careful. I’m happy for you, but I can’t help but worry because I love you.” 

“I will, I promise,” Gwen assured him. 

“If he hurts you I’ll kick his ass - his big, tall, muscular ass,” Alfie said with a laugh. Gwen gave him an amused look. “Okay fine, I’ll get Rory or Hafthor to kick his ass.” 

Gwen laughed. The Hound or the Mountain would have a better chance than her adorable little Alfie. “He won’t hurt me,” she whispered. “You should be more worried about me hurting him,” she added haughtily. 

Alfie just laughed and shook his head. “I love you Christie,” he said, hugging her again. “Bye Love.” 

After a bunch of goodbyes, a small group of them walked back to the hotel together, while others like Alfie went right to the airport. As people got their suitcases from the concierge they started to call cabs and Ubers to get where they needed to go. Gwen knew Nik had his car, but he was still there lurking around. He caught her eye and spoke, “I can take a couple people to the airport if anyone needs a ride?” 

She smiled. She knew he’d done that for her. “I’ll take a ride, if you don’t mind?” she said. 

“Of course not,” he replied, smiling back at her. 

“Anyone else?” he asked. By that point there were only a few left and they had all called for cabs already. Gwen was thankful for that blessing as she wheeled her suitcase to Nik’s car at the valet and then two of them headed off, alone for the first time in a couple of hours. 

“When will I see you again?” she asked, as he pulled out into traffic. 

“You could cancel your flight and stay,” he suggested, looking hopeful. 

She gave him a sad look. “You know as well as I do that’s a bad idea.” The show had booked their flights and if she were to cancel or change hers it would raise questions she wasn’t prepared to answer. 

“I know, I know,” he muttered. “When are you back to start filming?” he asked. Jaime didn’t appear until the very end of the first episode and they likely wouldn’t even film that scene until they started episode 2 as it was brief and led into the second episode. 

“Two weeks,” she replied, after quickly checking the schedule. 

Nik nodded. “The girls are with their mom visiting family so I might just hang around here. Do some hiking and biking, maybe watch a bit of filming when it starts up.” 

Gwen glanced over at him. “Maybe I can come back to town a few days early then,” she let her voice trail off. 

“I like the sound of that.” Nik replied. The drive to the airport was short, too short. Gwen had reached over and they held hands the whole way - until they were into a lot of traffic and people might see them. Nik pulled up to the drop off for her gate and put the car in park. “I really want to kiss you right now,” he said softly. 

“I really want to kiss you too,” she said as her heart started to ache. It actually physically hurt and was far more painful than she’d expected or been prepared for. “We didn’t plan this well, did we?” she commented. 

Nik shook his head. “We’ll do better next time.” Gwen didn’t want to think about next time, or the time after that. With the lifestyle they lived she knew there would be a lifetime of goodbyes. But that also meant a lifetime of hellos and she was very excited about those moments. 

“I can’t wait to see you again,” she said, looking into his eyes, her voice low and husky. Gwen bit her lip and gave him a seductive look. 

Nik groaned. “You need to stop that before I can’t hold myself back anymore.” She couldn’t resist reaching out and laying her hand on his chest. His heart was pounding against her palm and she committed that feeling to memory. He put his hand briefly over hers and they said their final goodbyes looking into each other’s eyes. 

Gwen made him stay in the car while she got her things and then waved bye, not looking back. He had too much of a pull on her and one more come hither look could have completely done her in. As much as she missed him Gwen spent the entire flight reliving all the amazing moments they had shared and contemplating a beautiful future. There were so many things that were uncertain, but the one thing she knew and believed in was the way they felt about each other and that was all that mattered. 

Heathrowe was crazy as usual so it was dark by the time she finally pulled into her drive. The one great thing about coming home was that she knew someone was waiting there for her. Someone she adored and cared for deeply. 

“Welcome home,” Giles said happily, meeting her at the door as usual. He was like a puppy dog when she returned home. It was very sweet and comforting to have someone waiting there, happy to see you. It hadn’t really hit her yet that things between them could be changing soon. It wasn’t time to think about that yet though - they would cross that bridge when the time came. 

“Hey, thank you,” she replied warmly. They kissed cheeks, then he took her coat and hung it up for her. 

Her excitement to tell him everything was about to burst and Giles picked up on it right away. “You looked like someone died when you left,” he noted, looking at her with suspicion. “Now you look like you’re front row at the Great Wall for Fendi 2007.” Gwen laughed at the accurate fashion reference. “Spill the tea girl.” 

“I slept with Nikolaj,” she blurted out, beaming from ear to ear. 

“You did not,” Giles gasped, giggling with excitement. “Are you fucking serious? Nikolaj? The Nikolaj? Your Nik?” 

“My Nik,” she confirmed with a nod. It wasn’t a new thing for Giles to call him ‘your Nik’ because he knew how close they were - but they also had another friend named Nick and it was a way to differentiate them. 

“Oh fuck,” Giles said, looking just as giddy as she felt. “Let’s go get some wine and you can tell me all about it,” he said with dramatic flair, as he started to walk towards the kitchen. “You can start with describing him naked, from head to toe, with particular attention to the groin region while he’s turned on.” Gwen rolled her eyes, but she giggled and followed him to the kitchen, ready to gush over what an amazing few days she’d just spent with Nik.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh good Lord he sounds every bit as dreamy as I imagined,” Giles sighed, falling back dramatically against the couch. Gwen had filled him in on everything but not in as detailed a manner as he would have liked. There wasn’t much she kept from Giles. She had fully described other men she’d been with, but it just didn’t feel right with Nik. She needed to keep certain things to herself. 

It was getting late and between that and the wine Gwen was feeling a bit sleepy. She yawned for the third time, but still wasn’t quite ready to go to bed. She knew when she did she would only think of Nik and start missing him badly. It was ridiculous how a few words and some mind blowing sex could affect a person, she though with bittersweet amusement. “Why don’t you tell me what you were up to while I was gone?” She suggested, hoping for a little more distraction. 

“Hmm, nothing much really,” Giles said, with a casual shrug. “Spent most of my time at the studio working on some ideas for the new line, came home, got drunk and went to bed.” 

“What about that guy you were seeing?” she asked. 

Giles lifted his phone. “Been sitting here all day like a pathetic teenager, waiting to hear from him. He’s supposed to be home by now.” Gwen felt a bit sad for Giles sometimes. He was an all in kind of guy who seemed to end up with men who didn’t feel the same. She was really hoping this latest guy was different. “Listen, enough about me,” he continued. “I just want to tell you how happy I am for you. I really think the two of you were, for lack of a better phrase, made for each other.” She knew she was grinning like a fool. “Did you happen to tell him that I called this like 6 years ago?” 

“Of course not,” Gwen hissed. “He was happily married back then. I didn’t want to go there.” 

“Happily married? Okay, whatever you say love,” Giles scoffed. “He was a married man, in love with another woman, who was trying to be a good family man and making himself miserable in the process.” 

“You don’t know that,” She muttered. Gwen didn’t like feeling like she had anything to do with breaking up a marriage. She sometimes felt guilty about kissing him that very first time before she knew his marriage was over. Even though she was extremely drunk she knew she had kissed him back. 

“What’s that line he says? From your show? You can’t help who you love?” He asked. 

“We don’t get to choose who we love,” she whispered, correcting him. As she said the words she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. It wasn’t just because of her own personal implications, but because she remembered filming that scene and how she had been convinced it was a key line about the future of their characters. Turns out it was, just not in the way she had expected at all. 

“Oh fuck, you have that look again,” Giles said, sounding concerned. “I shouldn’t have brought up anything to do with your work. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Gwen sniffed. The whole thing was still so raw and emotional if she let herself think about it. 

“Listen, I know you can’t give me details, but is there anything you can talk about? Anything you want to get off your chest?” He asked. “I already know this ending didn’t go the way you wanted it to, or the way you expected. I just hate seeing you like this,” he finished with a sigh. 

“I probably shouldn’t even be saying this but I can tell you my bosses are fucking idiots,” Gwen spat. She immediately felt guilty for saying it, even though it was just Giles. “It wasn’t all bad,” she added quickly. “Not totally, anyway.” 

“Fuck those assholes,” Giles grumbled. “I never liked them anyway.” 

That made Gwen laugh. “You said David was funny and you laughed at all of his lame jokes the last time we were together.” 

“I was just being nice for your benefit,” he replied with a smirk. She didn’t know if he was joking or being serious, but it really didn’t matter. The important part was that she knew she would always have him on her side no matter what. Again, she felt a pang in her heart thinking about what her and Nik might mean for her future with Giles. Things would have to change eventually, but they had both known that day might come. She pushed it away once again - she didn’t need anything else bringing her mood down when she should be enjoying being in love. 

Giles spoke and it was like he was reading her mind. “Well, if you need to talk you know I’m always ready to listen, but honestly - you should focus on how good it feels to love and be in love.” He smiled at her and then gave her a suggestive look. “You should go to bed and sext him.” 

“What?” she gasped, looking horrified. “I can’t do that.” 

“You’re not serious right now,” he said, looking shocked. “You’re a naughty little minx - there’s no way you haven’t sent dirty text messages to men before.” 

“Maybe once or twice,” Gwen admitted. “But nothing crazy.” It was actually a bit shocking that she wasn’t a sexting expert given her vast experience in other areas of the field. “Honestly, I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

Giles rolled his eyes. “It’s not rocket science. Send him a titty shot and I guarantee things will escalate quickly.” 

“Oh my God,” Gwen said, feeling her cheeks flush - not with embarrassment, but with the thought of how Nik would react to opening a text with a photo of her boobs. Giles was right - things would escalate quickly if she did that. “Should I?” she asked with a giggle. 

“Yes,” he screamed. “And if he responds with a dick pic feel free to wake me up and show me.” Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at Giles fixation with Nik’s penis - she also couldn’t blame him. Her man was smoking hot and packing. My man, she thought, giggling again. “Oh, hold that thought,” he said, looking at his phone. “Oliver is home and he’s asked me to come stay for a couple of nights.” Giles looked at her with concern. “I can say no if you need me, though.”

“No,” Gwen gasped, swatting him. “Get out of here. I’ll be just fine.” 

Giles stood up with a smile and kissed her on both cheeks. “You can always text that photo to me,” he added as he walked away to start packing a bag. 

Gwen laughed and went to get a drink. When he was packed they said their goodbyes and she walked him to the door. “Bye,” she said with a wave. She shut the door and wandered to her bedroom. It felt weird to be home again and alone. It wasn’t a bad weird though, she really didn’t mind. 

She stopped in front of her full length mirror and looked down at her phone. “Fuck it,” she said as she pulled off her shirt and then tossed her bra aside. She held up the phone and got a nice shot of her tits in the mirror. She cropped it and looked at the result. It’s just boobs, she thought. If I’m going to do this I’m going all out. She stipped off her pants and underwear, then laid down on the bed and spread her legs. With one hand spreading herself open and the phone in the other she set to work. It took 4 tries to get a good angle, but finally she got the money shot. She actually felt a bit turned on looking at an area of her own body that she didn’t see very often. 

She sent Nik a text - Hey. Are you alone? 

He replied right away and she could actually hear him saying the words in her mind. I sure am. Why? Gwen smiled and sent the photo. Bam. Done. Can’t take it back now, she thought. It took a little longer for him to reply and she started to get nervous. Then finally his text came through - Sorry, I dropped my phone on my face. HOLY FUCK. Are you trying to kill me?

You dropped a photo of my Vag on your face? That’s pretty epic, Gwen texted back, laughing out loud. 

I wish it wasn’t just a photo, he replied. I would love to lick that pussy and make you come all over my face. Well Giles was right about one thing - it was certainly escalating quickly. There was already a throbbing sensation starting between her legs. 

Show me your cock. She hit send before she could change her mind. She had to just trust her instincts and quit second guessing herself. Moments later a photo appeared and she moaned loudly - quite happy she was totally alone in the house. He was fully erect with his hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding it at the perfect angle. 

Suddenly there was another text - It’s a live photo. She hadn’t even noticed the little symbol at first. Gwen held her breath and then held down her thumb on the photo to make it play. It was short, but she watched his hand stroke up and back down his shaft once and she gasped with pleasure. 

Fuck, I want that cock in my pussy so bad, she replied. With her free hand she reached between her legs and started to play with herself. She was so turned on she could barely breathe. 

Oh God yes - she could practically hear him groan those words while reading his text. If I was there right now I would spread you open, bury my dick deep in your cunt and fuck you so hard. Gwen bit her lip and slipped two fingers inside herself, lifting her ass off the bed for better leverage. 

She struggled to text with one hand and the distraction of her aroused state but she managed to send another reply - I have two fingers in my pussy right now and I’m imagining it’s you. It feels so fucking good. Are you jerking off? 

I’ve been stroking my dick since you sent that photo. I’m so fucking horny right now. Gwen knew the feeling. She had no idea sexting could be so arousing. 

Masturbate until you come and then text me back when you’re done. I bet I’ll win this one. Gwen hit send and then set her phone down and closed her eyes. It was less than a minute of rubbing her clit in slow circles before she absolutely exploded with a loud moan. 

By the time she pulled herself together enough to pick up her phone and reply to Nik he’d already texted her - Done. 

No fucking way, she replied. I thought for sure I would win. 

Nik didn’t reply by text - the phone rang instead. Gwen answered. “Hi,” she said, feeling her cheeks flush. The texting had made it just surreal enough that she didn’t feel bashful at all. Talking to him was a different story. She had no idea why she suddenly felt nervous - it wasn’t like her at all. 

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve even done in my entire life,” he groaned. “You’re incredible.” 

His compliments made her feel better immediately. “Me too and you are too,” she replied to both parts. “And boy am I glad you were alone before I lost the nerve.” 

Nik chuckled. “Were you really nervous?” he asked, sounding like he didn’t believe her. 

“A bit, yeah,” she admitted. “I’ve never sent a photo of my lady bits to anyone before. And you better delete that, along with all those text or I’ll kill you,” she threatened. 

“Ugh,” he groaned in frustration. “It was going to be the only photo in my spank bank.” 

Gwen laughed. “Well hopefully you won’t need a spank bank because I think I might come back earlier than planned - if you’re okay with that?” 

“Are you fucking serious?” he gasped, sounding thrilled. “How much earlier?” 

“Day after tomorrow? I have a few things I need to do and I want to visit my mum while I’m home and then I’ll gather up my stuff and catch a flight back,” she suggested. Gwen felt her heart swell in her chest. It felt so good to be in love with him and she never wanted to lose that feeling. “I know I just left this morning - but I miss you already,” she said softly. 

“I miss you more,” he whispered. Her heart felt like it doubled in size. They talked a little longer and then finally said goodnight. When she hung up she wondered if she was being ridiculous heading back that soon? She had convinced herself that being apart was a good thing so the sexual tension could build up - little did she know it would only take a few hours for that to happen, not a few days. Nik was just as excited about it as she was though, so she knew it was the right move. There would be way too many times in their lives when they needed to be apart - why waste a moment? She let her mind wander to all the things she would do to Nik when they were alone again and eventually she fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
